Dolphin Tale
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry Snape and his family and friends decide to take a vacation to Hawaii where they meet three witchy sisters and Eve befriends an orphaned baby dolphin. Episode Twenty-Two in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Vet Appointment

Harry Snape was on his way to King's Cross station with Teddy and Heather to pick up the rest of their family for the Easter holiday. Saint Patrick's Day was over now and Ron had just had one of the greatest guitar solos of his career so far. However just when they thought that they couldn't get any luckier Harry had a secret all of his own. As soon as they got to the station they greeted each other by exchanging kisses and hugs.

Then after they got back home to put their school supplies away, Eve got back in the car with Harry so that they could take Zip and Precious to the veterinarian's. Zip was just going for a checkup but Precious was suffering from URI (upper respiratory infection) or the kitty cold and she needed some antibiotics. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see run into his girlfriend Ginny Weasley once they got to the office.

She was sitting inside the waiting room with her new puppy Peanut Butter on her lap. She turned her head and smiled at him as he sat down next to her placing his own puppy on top of his lap. "Oh hullo Harry, are you here for checkups too?" she asked him as he smiled back at her.

"Well we are, but Eve's cat has got URI." Harry told her.

"Oh, well if Princess and Precious wandered farther away from their homes I would swear that she caught it from my cat. I just brought her in here for the exact same thing. I guess Precious really is her daughter." She said.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that actually." He said before she leaned her head in close to him.

"So did you tell any of them yet?" she asked him.

"No." he replied with a shake of his head as he glanced over at Eve afraid that she had overheard her. Which as in a matter of fact she did.

"Tell us what?" she questioned with uncertainty as Harry heaved a heavy sigh and turned to look at her.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked her.

"Well duh, I'm your sister aren't I? You can trust me." She said.

"Well while you and Tobey were at Hogwarts, our church had a carnival for fundraising for the homeless, and one of the games that I participated in was Bible trivia." He told her.

"So?" she questioned.

"So, I won." He told her as she grinned at him.

"Well congratulations but I have to say that I'm not very surprised. After all, you're a Sunday school teacher and you know the Bible like the back of your hand." She told him as he grinned back at her.

"And it's a good thing too because I just won a Hawaiian vacation." He told her.

"Really!? We're going to Hawaii!?" she exclaimed excitedly as Harry laughed and nodded at her.

"Yeah, but you have to promise me that you'll keep it a secret. I'm going to surprise everyone at dinner with it. Ginny, Jessie, and Aaron and his wife are coming too along with the rest of The Dragons." He told her. "The hotel that I've reserved also allows pets so all of our animals are invited to come." He explained.

"Thanks Harry I can't wait!" she cried excitedly when suddenly one of the vets stepped forward and glanced down at her clipboard.

"Peanut Weasley." She read.

"Well that's us, c'mon boy." Ginny said as she picked up her puppy and carried him away.

"See you later, good luck." Harry told her as she followed the vet back into one of the examination rooms when all of a sudden another vet stepped out into the hallway and glanced down at his clipboard.

"Zipporah Snape." He read.

"Alright girl, I know that you're not going to be happy with me for this but it's your turn. Just be thankful that you're up to date on your shots." Harry told her before he picked her up and carried her back into the room.

"Okay Harry, just put her up on the examination table and I'll check her out." The vet told him as he grinned at him before he shut the door behind him.

"Alright, but you'll have to be quick, she doesn't stay still for very long." Harry warned before he unclipped her leash from her collar. Zip started to pant and laid down before giving a tiny yawn. "Wow, I'm amazed, usually she's not as well behaved." He told him.

"Well this is perfect, I'll go ahead and finish the examination and then you can get her a drink of nice fresh water. I do believe you also brought her stool sample in." he said as Harry nodded.

"I already gave it to the woman behind the desk." He said as the vet put his stethoscope inside his ears and placed the metal part onto Zip's chest so that he could listen to her heart. After that he looked inside her ears, nose, and eyes. Then he placed his gloves onto his hands and got ready to check her teeth. As he gently lifted up her lips she started nipping him. "Zipporah stop it." Harry told her as she stood up and started to wag her tail.

"Oh it's alright," the vet began with a grin. "I'm used to it, I've got a new puppy at home that does the same thing. That's also a common trait in Pitbulls, they really love to chew. However it looks more like play than aggression." He told him. "Anyway, she looks like she's a very healthy girl but I'm afraid she does have fleas. It's usually a good idea to treat her for fleas every month even if it's not during flea season so that it'll prevent her from getting any. I'll prescribe you with all of the medication and then you should give her a flea bath as soon as you get home." He told him.

The vet also gave him some special shampoo and the rest of the information that he needed before he gave Zip a drink of water and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Big News

 _Thanks! Here's the next chapter!_

Although Zip didn't have any worms, she wasn't very happy about receiving a bath when they got home. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to chase her through the house while she left water and soapy suds all over the carpet. "Zip come back here!" Ron exclaimed while he clapped his hands together as Snape watched her dart around the corner while he picked up Teddy and Heather.

"Not in my room!" Ron shouted as Snape quickly glanced down at his son and daughter.

"I want you both to promise me that if for some reason somebody else wants to move in here and I agree, please I beg of you, talk me out of it." He told them when suddenly the doorbell rang. Snape sat both of his children down in their chairs before he went to go answer it.

"Hullo Professor." Ginny began once he had opened the door. "Is Harry here?" she questioned when suddenly as if on que Zip raced back down the hallway and Harry and Ron both ran after her. Snape and Ginny both stepped aside so that they wouldn't get ran into.

"Does that answer your question?" Snape asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if this is a bad time. It's just that Harry asked me to come over here." She told him.

"That's funny, he didn't mention anything to me about it." He said. "But come on in. Supper should be ready shortly." He told her as he turned his head to watch as she walked through the door and studied the backpack that she held around her shoulders. He was going to ask her why she had it with her but then he figured that Harry would probably explain everything later at dinner.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally had managed to catch Zip and calm her down. Shortly after Harry finished giving her a bath, he and the others helped his father finish setting the table. After that they sat down and said grace before they started passing around their food and eating their dinner. That's when Snape suddenly turned his head to look at Harry.

"So Harry, are you planning to tell me why Ms. Weasley brought a backpack with her?" he questioned as Harry grinned at him.

"I know why," Eve began. "It's because he's taking us all to Hawaii." She finished proudly.

"Eve! You promised that you wouldn't say anything about it!" Harry snapped at her.

"Yes, but _you_ said that you wanted to surprise everyone at dinner and what are we eating?" she questioned him before she started to eat while Harry simply just rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm confused, why are you taking us to Hawaii?" Hermione asked him. "Not that I don't want to go, I'm just curious that's all." She said as Harry and Ginny both started explaining about the fundraiser and that Harry participated in a game that had won him a Hawaiian vacation.

"Wow that's so cool! I always wanted to go to Hawaii!" Heather exclaimed excitedly but Snape just slowly shook his head.

"I'm not sure about this guys." He told them.

"What!?" everyone else exclaimed together.

"Why not!?" Heather whined.

"Because it's a very expensive trip and a long way to go." He told her as Harry grinned at him.

"Need I remind you that we're witches and wizards and we've got a fireplace and plenty of floo powder to go around? Besides, don't worry about the money. I've gotten it all taken care of." He told them.

"See? Can't we go Daddy? Please!?" Heather cried.

"Yes please Dad?" Eve questioned him. "You never know, you might meet some really cute Hawaiian girls." She told him as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Oh alright! We can go to Hawaii." He told them as all of the girls broke into squeals of excitement and suddenly Eve rose to her feet and started leaving the table. "Just where exactly do you think you're going?" he questioned her.

"To pack." She told him but he just pointed down at her seat.

"Oh no you don't, you come back here right now young lady and finish your dinner. You haven't been excused yet. You can go pack when supper is over." He told her as she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Oh, alright." She agreed reluctantly as she was about to sit down when suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Harry said before he got to his feet and walked over to answer it. "Hullo?"

"Hey Harry, it's Jerry. Is Eve there?" he wondered.

"Sure, I'll get her for you." Harry began before he removed the phone away from his head and turned to look back at his little sister. "Eve, it's for you." He told her. "It's Jerry." He said as Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all looked at each other.

"Ooh,.." they chorused together but Eve just simply rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh shut it." She told them before she got to her feet and went to go answer the phone. "Hullo?"

"Hey Eve, I figured that you would be back by now. Listen, do you want to go to the stables tomorrow and ride?" he asked her.

"Gee Jerry, I'd love to but I'm going to busy. I'm going to Hawaii with my family." She told him.

"Really? Wow, that's really cool. Maybe we can go when you get back then. I hope you have a good time. Send me an owl when you get there." He told her as a warm smile stretched a crossed her face.

"Alright, I will." She told him. "Goodbye Jerry." She said before she hung up and sighed dreamily and then turned back around to face everyone else. Harry, Ron, and Ginny grinned slyly at her before exchanging those same grins amongst themselves. Eve rolled her eyes again at them before she set the phone back down and walked back over to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Three Sisters

Early the next morning Harry and the rest of his family woke up, showered, and ate breakfast before Jessie, Aaron, (along with the rest of The Dragons) and Brittany arrived at the house. Then they all stepped inside the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Angel guided Tobey inside while Harry carried Zip and Eve carried Precious.

"The Imperial vacation club." Snape said before he threw down his floo powder and they vanished inside the green flames. They all reappeared near the doorway of the hotel.

"Wow! We get to stay here!? This is so totally awesome!" Heather exclaimed excitedly before Snape placed his finger to his lips and hushed her.

"Inside voice." He told her before he picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry Daddy." She apologized sheepishly with a hang of her head before they exited the fireplace.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and check us in and then we can go and get in our swimsuits." Harry said.

"Yay!" Heather cried while extending her fists into the air before covering her mouth with her hand. "Oops, I mean yay." She said as everyone else laughed and Snape placed another soft kiss onto her forehead with a grin.

"You guys go ahead, I don't want to go swimming. I'm just going to take a walk down by the beach." Eve said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ron questioned her.

"Yeah it's just that well,.. it's a pretty bad time of the month for me." She told him.

"You mean you're on your period!?" he hollered.

"Ron, inside voice!" Ginny snapped at him. "Besides, you shouldn't go around embarrassing her like that." She said as Eve turned around and slowly began walking away.

"What's wrong with Eve?" Heather asked her father questioningly while Harry walked up to the front desk.

"Nothing princess she'll be alright." He told her.

"Then why doesn't she want to go swimming with us?" she wondered.

"I think it's because she misses her boyfriend." Hermione began. "I'll go with her to make sure that she's alright." She finished as Ginny nodded.

"Me too." She agreed before they turned around and started walking away before they disapparated.

 _…_

Eve kicked off her sandals and wadded inside the ocean. That's when suddenly Hermione and Ginny appeared behind her. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked her out of concern as she let out a rather large screech and quickly turned her head to look behind her.

"Don't do that!" she snapped.

"Sorry. It's just that Ginny and I were worried about you." Hermione told her.

"Yeah don't worry about Ron," Ginny began with a wave of her hand. "He might be the headmaster at Hogwarts but he's not very bright when it comes to girls." She explained.

"It's alright, that wasn't the only reason why I left." Eve began before she breathed a deep and heavy sigh. "Mum always talked about wanting to come here when she was alive and she never had the chance." She told her.

"I know, but you shouldn't let that ruin your entire trip. She would want you to have a good time." Hermione told her when suddenly Eve hushed her. "What?" Hermione questioned as Eve quickly placed her finger to her lips and hushed her again.

"Don't you hear that?" she asked her before she got back out of the water and slipped her sandals back on before she turned around and started running through the sand.

"Eve wait! Come back!" Hermione cried as she and Ginny ran after her when suddenly they reached the other side of the beach and saw a tiny little dolphin shaking its entire body and shrieking frantically while it desperately tried to free itself. Hermione gasped and placed her hands on top of her cheeks. "Oh no, it's beached." She said.

"Poor thing!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What are we going to do!?" Eve cried. "We have to help him, he's beached!"

"Her." Ginny said.

"Really? How can you tell?" Eve asked her.

"From the slits on her belly." She said as she pointed to them.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew about dolphins." Eve told her.

"We have to get her back in the water. Then we can call your father about it. He'll know what to do." Hermione said as all three girls kicked off their sandals and then waded into the water in front of her.

"Alright now push." Ginny said.

"It's not going to hurt her is it?" Eve questioned her anxiously.

"Don't worry, it won't. Now push." Ginny instructed as the girls gently placed their hands up against her and pushed unaware that three other girls had spotted them and were now racing towards them. One was about Harry's age, the other was a few years older than Teddy and Heather and the third and final sister was just about their age. All three girls had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Are you alright?" the oldest sister asked them inside an American accent.

"Yes we're fine, we're just trying to get her back into the water." Ginny said when suddenly the dolphin broke free of the shore and swam back out into the water. She let out a little cackle before she leapt into the air and splashed back into the water. Then the girls all turned to look at each other.

"Wow, I'm glad she's okay. My sisters and I heard all of the commotion and we were worried about her." The oldest girl told them before she stuck out her hand and offered it to Ginny. "I'm Sabrina by the way, and these are my sisters Tracey and Casey." She said introducing them by the order of age and glancing over at them with a warm and loving smile as she said their names. Ginny took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ginny Weasley and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Evangeline Snape. Of course everyone just calls her either Eve or Evie." She said as she glanced over at them.

"You're not from around here are you?" Sabrina asked them with a grin as Ginny grinned back at her.

"No, but I guess you could already tell from our accents." She told her.

"It must have been a pretty long flight." Tracey said with a giggle.

"No, not really. It just took a few minutes. We traveled here by floo powder." Eve said as Hermione quickly elbowed her in the ribs.

"Really? You're witches too?" Casey questioned them with astonishment and bewilderment.

"You mean, so are you guys?" Ginny questioned them with uncertainty.

"Yeah, and so was our mother. Our father was a nomaj." Sabrina told them. "They both died in a car accident though." She explained.

"So wait you guys are orphans?" Ginny asked them as all three of them nodded sadly at her.

"I'm sorry." Eve began. "But what exactly is a nomaj?" she asked them.

"It's somebody who doesn't have any magic powers." Tracey told her.

"Oh, where we come from we just call them muggles." Eve said. "Well you should come back to the hotel with us. There are some people that I want you to meet." She told her before the three other girls agreed and started walking away with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Meet The Family

Heather, Teddy, Jessie, and Aaron took turns jumping or diving off the diving board while the others swam around inside the pool. "Wow, I would have thought that the girls would have been back by now." Ron said. "Well at least Hermione and Ginny."

"Yeah me too." Harry admitted while he floated (or to the best of his ability) on his back. "But I guess that they just didn't want to leave Eve alone." He said when suddenly as if on que all three girls entered the pool area followed by the other three girls.

"Don't look now mate but here they come now and it looks like they've made friends with some of the locals." Ron told him as Harry got to his feet again but could barely see them since he had left his glasses back at the table. That's when all of a sudden Snape and Heather (which were wearing thick black swimming trunks and a bright purple bathing suit) hand in hand.

"Excuse me ladies, do you happen to know where the restrooms are?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we just passed them on our way in." Eve began. "Dad these are our new friends Sabrina, Tracey and Casey." She said as she glanced at each girl once she had said their name before he nodded at her.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you but I really have to take this child to the bathroom." He told them before he bent over and picked Heather up and hoisted her inside his arms before he carried her away. That's when suddenly Harry and Ron got out of the pool. Harry put on his glasses and started walking towards them.

"Oh my God,…" Sabrina said while she dropped her jaw wide open with complete and utter bewilderment and astonishment. "you're Harry Potter." She said while glancing over at his scar as Harry grinned back at her and nodded.

"Yeah,.. I mean no. I'm Harry Snape. I was adopted when I was a very small child." He began with a shake of his head before he continued grinning at her and held out his hand. "And you are?" he asked her.

"Sabrina Thomas. It's very nice to meet you Harry." She told him before she took his hand and shook it. Then Ginny started explaining about the beached baby dolphin that they saved and how all three of the girls were orphans.

"Gee, that's terrible. Where are you guys living?" Harry asked them.

"In our parent's house. I've been taking care of them since last year." Sabrina said.

"Of course she sometimes has to get us a babysitter since she spends all night making out with her boyfriend." Casey said with a tiny little giggle and mischievous grin.

"I do not!" Sabrina snapped at her.

"Listen Harry, the thing is that they need a place to stay." Ginny told him.

"No we don't, I can take care of the girls just fine!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Listen Sabrina, how old are you?" Harry asked her.

"Seventeen." She replied.

"Well then wouldn't you rather be spending your time with your boyfriend instead? I mean my mum died a couple years ago and the only reason that I'm here taking care of my brothers and sisters is because I have help. There's no way that I feel like I'm old enough to do it on my own yet. Especially since I want to spend some time alone with Ginny whenever I can." He told her.

"Well yes I'd love to but_" Sabrina began.

"I have a friend about your age named Jessie and the other two girls would probably love playing with my little brother and sister. They're twins." He continued.

"Twins? I've always wanted a twin!" Casey exclaimed excitedly. "Our Aunt Katlyn was our mommy's twin sister." She explained.

"Yeah, it was really hard to tell them apart when they were together." Tracey added.

"My brothers Fred and George are like that on the outside, but on the inside they're totally different." Ron told her.

"Well gee, we'd love to stay but we didn't bring our bathing suits." She said.

"It's alright, I brought an extra bathing suit that would probably Sabrina and Eve's would probably fit you. As for Casey well, I'm sure Harry could help her out." Ginny said with a grin as Casey pointed at him.

"But Harry's a boy, besides he wouldn't have anything in my size." She said but Harry just simply grinned at her.

"Casey, what's your favorite color?" he asked her.

"Blue but_" she began as he continued to grin at her and then snapped his fingers. A tiny beautiful blue bathing suit appeared inside his hand.

"Here you go." He told her before he handed it to her as her eyes widened wide with amazement.

"Whoa,.. how did you do that?" she asked him as Harry chuckled.

"Lots of practice." He told her.

"I'm going to go change!" she cried before she quickly hurried away.

"Me too!" Tracey exclaimed as she ran after Eve and Sabrina heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Listen Harry, I really appreciate what you're trying to do for us but it really isn't necessary." She told him.

"The only reason why we're even here in the first place is because I believe in helping out other people less fortunate than we are." He told her as Ginny pointed her thumb back at him.

"He's a Sunday school teacher and we won our trip to Hawaii through our church's fundraiser." She explained.

"Really? Our father worked in the ministry too. What religion are you?" Sabrina asked him.

"Well all four of us here are Methodists and so is the rest of my family, but we've brought some Baptists along with us." He told her.

"We're Catholic but we have a little bit of Jewish blood in our family." Sabrina told him.

"Anyway back to my original point, you really shouldn't be afraid to ask for help. You need it. That's what my father taught me and I'm lucky to have two really great friends here to help me out." Harry told her with a grin as he put his arm around Ron and Hermione and hugged them tightly to him. That's when suddenly a grin started slowly stretching a crossed Sabrina's own face.

"C'mon Sabrina, let me take you back up to our room to get changed." Ginny told her as she turned and smiled at her.

"Alright, I will." She agreed as the two ladies turned around and started walking away before they disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Out to Lunch

Later on that afternoon after they were all done swimming, Harry and Ron agreed to take the older girls out to lunch. "I call shotgun!" Eve cried.

"Oh no you don't Ron gets to sit up front with me." Harry told her as he removed his keys from his back pocket and pushed the unlock button. "You sit in the back with the rest of the girls." He said as he grabbed ahold of the handle and pulled the door open.

"So I'm driving on the way back then right?" Ron questioned as he ducked his head and climbed inside.

"Sure if you want to." Harry said as he and the others climbed inside the van. Then they slammed the doors behind them before they buckled up and Harry placed the keys inside the ignition and turned on the engine.

"Don't forget to turn on the AC it's like a hundred degrees outside." Ginny said as Harry grinned at her through the rearview mirror and put his foot on the brake.

"No it's not." He told her as he pulled the van into reverse and started backing out of the parking lot. Tracey laughed before she turned to look out the window.

"We're used to it around here. All three of us have spent our whole entire lives here." She said.

"Do you ladies mind if I smoke in here?" Harry asked them as he finally pulled out of the parking lot and started driving down the road.

"No go ahead, you're the one who's treating us." Jessie told him as he put his foot on the brake again and stopped at a red light, but he barely had time to crack open the window and dig out his box of cigarettes before the light turned green again. Harry stepped on the gas pedal and steadied his grip on the wheel with one hand while dangling his cigarette out the window with the other hand. That's when suddenly Hermione turned her head over to look at Eve who was busy staring out the window.

"Are you alright? You haven't said much of anything since we left the beach." She pointed out.

"I think she's still thinking about that baby dolphin that we rescued." Ginny told her.

"She's Harry's little sister alright." Jessie said with a grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry questioned her before he pulled out onto the highway.

"Oh c'mon Harry, we all know,.. or at least most of us know how much you love animals and the story about you and Diamond." She told him.

"Who's Diamond?" Tracey asked her as Ginny turned to look at her.

"She was Harry's childhood friend. It's how he came to love dragons so much." She told her. "In fact he even works with them."

"You're joking." Sabrina said but Ginny quickly shook her head at her. "But I always thought that dragons were mean and scary." She said.

"Me too." Casey said.

"Yeah so did I, but then Harry went and proved us all wrong." Ron told them.

"So do you still see her then? Diamond I mean." Tracey said.

"No she died a long time ago." Harry told her while continuing to look back at her through the mirror. "I see other dragons though, and horses too." He said.

"I don't like horses." Casey said. "They make me really nervous."

"Tracey and I have taken horseback riding lessons before though." Sabrina began. "Casey just doesn't want to because she's afraid she's going to get hurt." She explained.

"There's always a chance that you could get hurt with anything you do. In fact I think it's more dangerous to ride a broom than a horse." Hermione told her. "But you still like riding your bicycle don't you?" she asked her but the little girl just simply shook her head at her.

"I don't know how. Mommy and Daddy never got a chance to teach me." She explained.

"Well, I do believe that there are bike rentals around here. Maybe I can teach you and then we all can go riding together." Hermione suggested.

"Really?" Casey questioned her with uncertainty as Hermione smiled and nodded at her.

"Yeah, sure." She told her.

"Thanks Hermione." Casey said.

"You're welcome Casey." Hermione told her.

 _..._

Harry parked the van and then he and the rest of his family and friends headed towards the restaurant. He made sure that the van was locked before he handed the keys over to Ron who placed them deep inside his pocket. Sabrina and Tracey were still singing a song that they had heard on the radio by The Spell Sisters. Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered something angrily under her breath before Harry took ahold of her hand.

"What's up your butt?" Ron asked her.

"I think she's still upset that a band called The Dragonettes exist in America." Harry told him with a grin.

"They're a bunch of copycats that's why! I don't think that Aaron and the rest of the boys will be happy when they find out that four American girls tried to copy them!" she spat.

"Take it easy, you don't know that for sure." Harry told her while he grabbed ahold of the door handle and pulled it open for the other girls.

"Thanks Harry." Sabrina said.

"Yeah thanks Harry." Tracey told him.

"You're welcome girls." He said and waited for Eve and Casey to go inside before he, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Jessie followed along behind them. Ginny breathed a huge sigh of relief once they had gotten inside.

"Thank God, there's nothing like good old AC." She said as Hermione laughed and Harry smiled at her.

"I need to run to the bathroom really quick." Harry told her.

"Me too." Eve said.

"We'll be right back. I'm sure that we'll be able to find you guys if somebody comes to seat you." Harry told the others before he and Eve headed straight towards the restrooms together.

"So what kind of food do they make here?" Eve asked him as he shrugged at her.

"Just comfort food I imagine." He replied before they went their separate ways as he went into the men's room and she went into the ladies room.

 _…._

Once their drinks and food was all ordered everyone took ahold of each other's hands and bowed their heads to pray. "Heavenly Father we'd just like to come before you right now Lord to bless this meal that we are about to receive. We also ask that you would bless everyone else here and watch over Sabrina, Tracey, and Casey and protect them with all the love and power that you have. In Jesus' name we pray, amen." Harry said.

"Amen." Everyone else echoed before they started to eat. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks but didn't bother saying anything while Ron silently looked over at Hermione.

"Alright that's it, what's going on here. Why is everyone so quiet?" Sabrina asked them as Harry took a deep breath and turned to look at her.

"Sabrina listen, we've been talking it over and we really think that you should come back with us." He told her.

"What? Why?" she asked him as Ron took a deep breath himself deciding that it was his turn to speak.

"Look the truth is that three young girls particularly witches shouldn't be running around by themselves. It's a very dangerous world and a lot of muggles or whatever you call them around here could take advantage of you and you could get hurt." He told her.

"So!? I don't think that that should be any of your business! I mean what do you want us to do go live in an orphanage or something?" she questioned him when suddenly everyone else grew silent before Harry spoke up.

"Please Sabrina, it's for your own good." He told her before she quickly rose to her feet.

"No! How could you!? I already told you I spent my entire life on this island with the rest of my family! I was born here and I'll die here just the same!" she snapped before she quickly ran towards the exit and disappeared. That's when suddenly everyone else just simply looked at each other.

"Well? Do you have a plan B?" Ron asked Harry as he and Hermione exchanged worried glances with each other.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; News Report

 _Sorry I haven't written all day, I've been very busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

"I sure hope that Sabrina will be alright." Ginny said.

"Me too." Hermione agreed.

"I think that we should go after her. Harry Ron and Jessie can stay here with the rest of the kids." Ginny said when suddenly Eve placed her hands on top of her hips and pointed an angry finger at her.

"Hey! Who are you calling a kid!" she spat.

"Are you seventeen years old?" Ron questioned her.

"No." she replied.

"Then technically speaking you're still a kid, just a bigger one." He told her before Hermione and Ginny got to their feet.

"We'll see you guys later." Hermione said before they started walking towards the exit and disapparated together.

 _…_

Sabrina sat upon the bench inside the park sobbing hysterically while she grabbed ahold of her stomach with both of her arms as her tears fell onto her lap. That's when suddenly Hermione and Ginny reappeared behind her. She turned her head back to look up at them. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked her out of concern and with uncertainty.

"No. Harry's going to send me to an orphanage." She sobbed as Hermione sat down next to her and Ginny sat down on her other side.

"Listen Sabrina, I've known Harry a long time." Hermione began with a shake of her head in disbelief. "A really long time. I don't think that's what he was planning to do." She told her.

"Then what _was_ his intention?" she questioned her with a rather loud sniff as tears continued flowing from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"I think he just wanted to make sure that you have somebody there to take care of you and protect you." Ginny told her.

"I already told him that I don't need anybody else!" Sabrina snapped.

"I think you do." Hermione began as she placed her hand on top of hers. "You see if Harry has taught me anything it's that God has a plan for all of us. He wants us to have people down here that love us as much as He does." She told her. "You have just got to put your faith in Him and trust Him." She said as Sabrina slowly nodded.

"Alright I will, but I don't think it's going to be easy." She said.

"Neither was it for Harry to move on after he lost his mother. But the important thing is that he had his rest of his family and friends to help him out." Ginny told her.

"How did his mother die?" Sabrina wondered.

"She had a heart disease. She had trouble breathing and there wasn't enough blood being pumped through her system." Hermione explained.

"That must have been hard for him." Sabrina said.

"It was at first but he knows where she is." Hermione told her.

"But nobody else knows where you are and I really think that you should come back to the restaurant with us." Ginny said as Sabrina silently agreed and the three girls rose to their feet and walked away before they disapparated.

 _…._

That evening after dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione relaxed inside their beds while they watched television together. Hermione and Ginny snuggled inside their boyfriend's chests. Harry smiled down at Ginny and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head before wrapping his arm around her tighter. That's when suddenly Family Feud had ended and the nine o'clock news came one.

"I've got to say that this is a very interesting way that muggles receive their news." Ginny said as Eve sat down on the bed in front of Ron and Hermione.

"You do realize that you make a better door than a window right?" Ron questioned her.

"I can't see the TV from other there!" she cried indignantly as Harry rolled his eyes. That's when suddenly a beautiful news reporter with blonde hair and rather large breasts came onto the screen. She was also wearing a pink top with a matching miniskirt.

"Now _that_ is something worth watching." Ron said while his eyes grew rather wide and large with excitement. Hermione just simply scoffed at him and pulled his arm away from her in disgust before folding her own angrily and glaring at the screen.

"Three teenaged girls helped rescue a baby dolphin today from the beach." She began as Ginny's, Hermione's, and Eve's jaws all dropped wide with complete and utter bewilderment and astonishment as they saw a picture of themselves flash onto the screen. Sure enough there they were pushing the baby free before she swam away. "This is a video that a local fisherman shot of the girls rescuing the baby.

The identity of the girls are unknown but the man said that at least two of the girls appeared out of nowhere it being a possible sign of witchcraft or magical powers. Anyway the dolphin was able to swim back into the ocean to return to her family until humongous waves washed them away leaving the little dolphin orphaned once again.

"What? No!" Eve exclaimed.

"You're worried about a fish when they just revealed Hermione and Ginny to be witches?" Ron questioned her with disbelief.

"First of all dolphins aren't fish they're mammals." Eve began before she turned to look at him with a glare. "And second of all Hermione and Ginny are adults, I think that they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves." She told them.

"I hate to say it but Eve's right." Ginny began. "We _can_ take care of ourselves but that little dolphin is way too young to be without her mother." She told them before Eve stood up and picked up the television remote before she turned the TV set off.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm going back to the beach to find her." She told him before she walked over to the wall and grabbed ahold of her broomstick.

"Now!? But it's pitched black outside!" he cried.

"I don't care! I'm not going to let that beautiful creature die." She said before she headed towards the door and went outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Rescue

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny got up from the bed and went to go follow her when suddenly Snape came out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry Dad but we've got to go out again. Eve's about to do something crazy." Harry told him.

"What else is new?" Tobey questioned him from the other side of the room.

"What happened? Where is she, where did she go?" Snape asked him back.

 _….._

Eve soared down from out of the sky and landed on the sand beneath her. Then she sat her broom down and withdrew her wand. "I think this falls under the category of life threatening situation even though it's not my own." She said to herself. "Lumos Maxima." She said as a bright light escaped from the tip of her wand. That's when suddenly Harry, Hermione, and Ginny appeared behind her as she started stepping into the water.

"Eve don't!" Harry cried as he quickly grabbed ahold of her arm and tried to pull her back. Eve let out a horrified shriek.

"Merlin's beard Harry don't do that!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but Dad's worried sick about you." He told her. "He'll kill you if he finds out that you used underage magic, and then he'll kill me if he finds out that I let you." He said.

"I'm sorry Harry but I had to, Hope's in danger." She told him.

"Who's Hope?" Ginny asked her.

"She's the dolphin. I finally realized that she didn't have a name and I had to call her _something_." She explained.

"No you don't, because she's a wild animal and she isn't yours to keep or name." Harry told her.

"Well I don't care! She needs me! And your biggest belief is helping out those in need you said it yourself!" she cried feeling tears starting to well up inside her eyes.

"Listen Eve, there isn't anything that we can do for her in this situation." Hermione told her with a shake of her head. However that's when they heard the sound of a blowhole.

"Hope!" Eve called as she finally broke away from Harry's grasp and ran into the water. She stopped before the water reached past her ankles and lowered her wand shining it down on the tiny little dolphin swimming out in front of her. "Hope, are you alright?" she asked her as she made a clicking noise with her tongue and rolled over onto her side splashing her flippers. That's when Eve saw that she was covered in oil.

"Oh no, we have to help her. If any of that oil gets into her lungs she could die." Eve said.

"I hate to say it but she's right. We have to get Hope to a marine hospital as soon as possible." Harry said before he dug his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Thanks Harry, I knew that you would come through." Eve told him as he started dialing the number.

 _….._

Eve's father wasn't happy with her when all four of them returned to the hotel. "You foolish girl! I would have thought I raised you better than to take off in the middle of the night!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry Daddy but I needed to. Hope could have died if we didn't get there in time." She told him.

"Hope?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"She named the dolphin that." Ginny explained as Snape took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Listen, it's getting late and I'm way too tired to want to deal with this right now. So you better get ready for bed. And I suggest you three do the same." He told Harry, Hermione, and Ginny." He said as all three of them nodded in silent agreement but Eve found that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep. That's when she finally decided to get up in the middle of the night and wake up Harry.

"Harry," she began in a whisper as she gently shook him awake. He let out a large gasp and quickly opened his eyes before she sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to startle you but I can't sleep. I'm worried about Hope, is she going to die?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure." He whispered back. "I hope not."

"Harry I'm scared. There are a lot of mistakes that I've made in the past, I just hope that that I've done everything I can for her." She told him.

"Well I still think that you went about it the wrong way but I wouldn't dwell on it. It's in the past and you followed your heart. That's the most important thing. Tomorrow we'll go visit Hope and make sure that she's alright in her new home. Right now you better get back to sleep." He told her.

"Alright thanks Harry I love you." She told him.

"I love you too, goodnight." He told her before she got back up and walked back over to her bed while Harry rolled back over onto his other side and smiled at Ginny before he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Big Surprise

"You girls look awful." Derek began the next morning in the breakfast line to Sabrina and Eve. "Are you alright?" he asked them.

"Not really. Neither one of us got too much sleep last night." Sabrina began. "Eve spent a lot of time thinking about Hope and all I could think about was having to leave the island." She finished.

"I know, but it's for your own good you know." Ron told her.

"But who would ever want to adopt me? I'm way too old. I'd be out on my own in a few years anyway and I really don't want to leave my boyfriend behind." She said.

"You don't know that for sure. God works in mysterious ways." Harry told her. "Just give it time and be patient." He said.

"So Harry do you want to go horseback riding after breakfast?" Ginny asked him.

"I'd love to, but I promised Eve that I would take her down to see Hope." He said. "Maybe later." He told her.

"She will be alright won't she?" Eve questioned him.

"Well I can't promise that she'll be able to return to the ocean, but I think that she will be. A lot of our captive dragons are making out just fine." He told her.

"But that isn't good enough! Her parents must be worried sick about her!" she cried.

"Listen Eve, I know that you just want to help her and do what's best for her but I'm not even sure if Hope's parents are still alive." Hermione told her.

"I don't care, we just can't give up." She said.

"You really feel strongly about this don't you?" Ginny questioned her as Eve nodded silently and they continued gathering their food together.

 _…._

Ginny kicked off her flip-flops and waded into the ocean with her hair blowing in the wind. That's when suddenly Harry appeared beside her. She quickly turned her head over to look at him. "There you are, I was wondering where you went." He said as he smiled warmly at her but that's when she slowly turned her head away from him since she didn't want him to see that there were tears in her eyes.

"It just isn't fair. First Hope loses her parents and then she almost dies. I just don't understand why muggles can be so heartless!" she spat angrily with a sniff before she wiped away her tears. Harry knew for a fact that Ginny hardly ever cried and she wasn't a very sensitive person so he knew that she must really be upset.

"It's not just muggles you know, not all witches and wizards can be trusted either." He told her.

"I know, it's just that Hope belongs out here in the ocean with her family. Not in an aquarium." She said with a shake of her head and other sniff before Harry took her hand and interlaced her fingers with his own.

"I know, but it's the best that we can do for her right now." He said when suddenly Ginny thought of something.

"Maybe it's not." She began before she turned to look at him. "Harry, I read somewhere online that you can take a boat out into the ocean and go swimming with the dolphins. Maybe we can find Hope's family that way." She said.

"Yes but how would we know if we found her parents?" he asked her when suddenly a grin stretched a crossed her face. "I have an idea. Come on." She told him before she let go of his hand and disapparated.

"Ginny wait!" Harry exclaimed before he disappeared right after her.

 _…._

Sabrina sat on top of a lawn chair wearing a bright pink bikini with a pair of matching sunglasses while she folded her elbows behind her head and sunned herself. That's when suddenly Derek came out of the water (he was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks) and sat on the chair beside her. Sabrina lowered her head and looked at him over the rim of her sunglasses while he wrapped a towel around his shoulders and started drying himself off.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. Why aren't you in the pool with everyone else, or down at the aquarium with Harry and the others?" he questioned her.

"Everyone's leaving in a few days. It isn't worth getting attached to anyone if all I'm doing is going straight to an orphanage right afterwards." She said as she rested her head back on top of her arms and looked back up at the sun.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that and I don't think I'm going back home." He told her.

"What!? Why not!?" she exclaimed with pure astonishment and disbelief as she sat back up.

"I really like it here." He began with a grin. "Besides, you can't beat the weather." He told her.

"But you're a part of a singing group, Aaron and the other boys need you." She said.

"That's true," he began. "but you and your sisters need me even more." He finished as he continued grinning at her.

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" she asked him.

"I'm saying that Harry's right. You deserve somebody who will be there to take care of you, love you, and protect you Tracey and Casey. That's why I've been thinking it over and I would like to adopt you and the other girls." He explained.

"Really? Do you mean that?" she questioned him as she now felt tears of joy welling up inside her eyes and flowing down her cheeks.

"You bet I do." He told her with a nod as she quickly leapt to her feet and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She told him as he smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He told her before he planted a kiss on the top of her head while patting and rubbing her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Release

For the rest of their time on their Hawaiian vacation, Harry Snape and his family and friends had a wonderful time. Harry, Ginny, and Eve discussed having Hope carried out on a stretcher to put her back into the ocean (Harry assured them that he would drink luck potion so that her family would come and find her) while Derek discussed his plans on adopting the three orphaned girls with the rest of his band.

Then they all had a great time horseback riding, surfing, hiking, swimming, and just general sightseeing. One evening Harry took everyone out for dinner and then they all grabbed ahold of each other's hands and bowed their heads to pray. "Heavenly Father we come before you this evening Lord to thank you for this chance we have to all be together. We ask that you bless this meal as well as each and every one of us. Also protect Derek and watch over him and bless him with his new family. In Jesus' name we pray amen." Harry said.

"Amen!" everyone else echoed before they started eating their dinner.

"Man I am _so_ glad that Hope's going to have a chance to go home tomorrow." Eve said.

"Yeah I know, I just really hope that she finds her family." Ginny said.

"Me too. Especially since tomorrow is our last day here." Jessie agreed.

"Wow Derek, we're all happy for you and everything but we're really going to miss you. Promise me you'll come back when our baby is born." Aaron said.

"I will, and you won't have to miss me that much. I'm a wizard remember? I can come back any time I want to." Derek told him as Aaron chuckled.

"Oops, silly me. I forgot." He admitted. "Well you're going to make an excellent father mate." He told him.

"Thanks, you too." Derek said as the boys exchanged grins before they continued to eat their meal.

 _…_

Everyone got up bright and early the next morning and got into their bathing suits. Then Harry drove them down to the docks where the marine truck was there to greet them. Eve gasped as she glanced up at Hope that laid inside the stretcher. "Don't worry," Harry began before he placed a comforting hand on top of her shoulder. "she'll be just fine." He reassured her soothingly before he kissed her cheek and started gently rubbing her shoulder.

Harry drank his Liquid Luck potion as Hope was loaded onto the boat. Then everyone else climbed on and they were taken out onto the water. "Will Teddy and Heather be alright?" Hermione asked Snape out of concern since she had remembered the time where they had gotten seasick.

"They should, I've given them some medicine to help them with it." He told her.

"So do you really think the luck potion is going to work?" Ron wondered.

"It has to." Eve said.

"I really hope so, because I wouldn't have a very good time tonight knowing that Hope couldn't find her family." Ginny told them unaware that Teddy and Heather were standing behind them.

"Why? What's happening tonight?" Heather asked her as she turned and grinned down at her.

"We're going to a luau." She told her.

"What's a luau?" she questioned her back.

"Well it's a big Hawaiian party with a bunch of food, music, and dancing." Ginny told her with a huge excited grin.

"Cool!" she exclaimed excitedly as everyone else laughed.

"Come on you two I want to show you something." Snape said as he bent down and picked up both of the twins before he carried them to the back of the boat. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed them. Hope was suddenly released out of her stretcher and landed into the water. That's when all of a sudden two other dolphins swam over to greet her.

"Look." Snape told the twins while he adjusted his grip on them and pointed into the water. "See, those are Hope's mummy and daddy coming to take her home. And now they're all swimming away." He told them as Eve breathed a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"I'm glad that Hope's back with her family, but I'm really going to miss her."

"I know." Harry began having his thoughts drift over to his old dragon friend. "I know exactly how you feel. I felt exactly the same way when I said goodbye to Diamond, but who knows? Maybe you two will run into each other one day." He told her with a grin as she sighed again.

"I hope so." She told him as he put his arm around her and pulled her inside his chest before kissing the top of her head.

"Either way, you did the right thing and I'm really proud of you and I'm sure that Mum would be too." He told her as he kissed her again and continued hugging her to his side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine; The Release

For the rest of their time on their Hawaiian vacation, Harry Snape and his family and friends had a wonderful time. Harry, Ginny, and Eve discussed having Hope carried out on a stretcher to put her back into the ocean (Harry assured them that he would drink luck potion so that her family would come and find her) while Derek discussed his plans on adopting the three orphaned girls with the rest of his band.

Then they all had a great time horseback riding, surfing, hiking, swimming, and just general sightseeing. One evening Harry took everyone out for dinner and then they all grabbed ahold of each other's hands and bowed their heads to pray. "Heavenly Father we come before you this evening Lord to thank you for this chance we have to all be together. We ask that you bless this meal as well as each and every one of us. Also protect Derek and watch over him and bless him with his new family. In Jesus' name we pray amen." Harry said.

"Amen!" everyone else echoed before they started eating their dinner.

"Man I am _so_ glad that Hope's going to have a chance to go home tomorrow." Eve said.

"Yeah I know, I just really hope that she finds her family." Ginny said.

"Me too. Especially since tomorrow is our last day here." Jessie agreed.

"Wow Derek, we're all happy for you and everything but we're really going to miss you. Promise me you'll come back when our baby is born." Aaron said.

"I will, and you won't have to miss me that much. I'm a wizard remember? I can come back any time I want to." Derek told him as Aaron chuckled.

"Oops, silly me. I forgot." He admitted. "Well you're going to make an excellent father mate." He told him.

"Thanks, you too." Derek said as the boys exchanged grins before they continued to eat their meal.

 _…_

Everyone got up bright and early the next morning and got into their bathing suits. Then Harry drove them down to the docks where the marine truck was there to greet them. Eve gasped as she glanced up at Hope that laid inside the stretcher. "Don't worry," Harry began before he placed a comforting hand on top of her shoulder. "she'll be just fine." He reassured her soothingly before he kissed her cheek and started gently rubbing her shoulder.

Harry drank his Liquid Luck potion as Hope was loaded onto the boat. Then everyone else climbed on and they were taken out onto the water. "Will Teddy and Heather be alright?" Hermione asked Snape out of concern since she had remembered the time where they had gotten seasick.

"They should, I've given them some medicine to help them with it." He told her.

"So do you really think the luck potion is going to work?" Ron wondered.

"It has to." Eve said.

"I really hope so, because I wouldn't have a very good time tonight knowing that Hope couldn't find her family." Ginny told them unaware that Teddy and Heather were standing behind them.

"Why? What's happening tonight?" Heather asked her as she turned and grinned down at her.

"We're going to a luau." She told her.

"What's a luau?" she questioned her back.

"Well it's a big Hawaiian party with a bunch of food, music, and dancing." Ginny told her with a huge excited grin.

"Cool!" she exclaimed excitedly as everyone else laughed.

"Come on you two I want to show you something." Snape said as he bent down and picked up both of the twins before he carried them to the back of the boat. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed them. Hope was suddenly released out of her stretcher and landed into the water. That's when all of a sudden two other dolphins swam over to greet her.

"Look." Snape told the twins while he adjusted his grip on them and pointed into the water. "See, those are Hope's mummy and daddy coming to take her home. And now they're all swimming away." He told them as Eve breathed a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"I'm glad that Hope's back with her family, but I'm really going to miss her."

"I know." Harry began having his thoughts drift over to his old dragon friend. "I know exactly how you feel. I felt exactly the same way when I said goodbye to Diamond, but who knows? Maybe you two will run into each other one day." He told her with a grin as she sighed again.

"I hope so." She told him as he put his arm around her and pulled her inside his chest before kissing the top of her head.

"Either way, you did the right thing and I'm really proud of you and I'm sure that Mum would be too." He told her as he kissed her again and continued hugging her to his side.


End file.
